The Epic
by Byakuzee
Summary: A small collection of D27 oneshots. Second: It was a stupid crush thing. 27fem!Dino.
1. Chapter 1

So I asked the lovely **Lady Androgene** to give me some prompts for writing D27 and she kindly helped me with a fabulous collection of them.

First up: fighting turned to something more..._ interesting_.

**Title: **Property Damage.**  
Rating: **T.**  
Characters:** Tsuna, Dino, Hibari. **  
Timeline: **6YL.**  
Summary:** This is the tale on how two young bosses found out that they really were into each other, and it all started because of Hibari.

* * *

**The Epic**

Property Damage

* * *

"Say that it's your fault and this will end," Dino said, his free hand snaking under Tsuna's dress-shirt.

"Honestly," Tsuna looked at him, eyes a bit dazed and smiling, "I'm not sure if I wanted this to end."

_Oh God..._ was the only thing Dino managed to think as an oddly expert mouth (seriously, where the hell did he learn that from?) latched on to his neck, dizzying him with every kiss.

* * *

This is a tale about how two young bosses found out that they really were into each other.

And it all started because of Hibari.

* * *

_Two hours ago..._

* * *

"Hibari destroyed a factory last night," Tsuna says, conversationally.

"He does that sometimes," Dino replies. "Did you pay the bills?"

"I set a check the moment I sent him on that mission," Tsuna answers.

They do this often, just sitting there and marvel in dismay on their destructive family members.

_Well, my family members at least_, Tsuna corrected. Dino only did this with him because they were 'brothers', and brothers share each other's pain.

"I think I know the reason as to why Kyoya tends to destroy things rapidly these days," Dino said after a moment of silence.

Curious about the other's input, Tsuna asked, "What is it then?"

"You don't fight him as much as he would like, and that frustrates him." Dino smiled, taking a sip of wine.

"How is this my fault?" Tsuna was in disbelief, to think that his own self-proclaimed _brother_ would accuse him of making Hibari into the psychotic jerk he is...

_This won't do,_ Tsuna thought, his eyes narrowing. "You were his tutor, Dino, you should've taken care of his combat needs."

"Ah but you see, dear brother of mine," Dino put his wine glass down and looked at him seriously, "You are his boss, you should always take care of your subordinates."

_This is not my fault,_ both of them thought at that moment, looking thoroughly offended at the mere suggestion of it.

* * *

Somehow, this small disagreement turned into a full-blown battle, each one of them bringing out the best he had without destroying the mansion along the way. They weren't sure why they were even fighting in the first place, but they would later reflect that maybe it was because of pent-up work frustrations.

So there they were, ties loosened, whips and gloves alike brought out, and flames lightened as they fiercely fought.

"You spoiled him, Dino, you always fought him whenever he pleased and when you pulled out of his life, he grew bored," Tsuna said, expertly dodging a series of lethal whip-lashes.

"And you didn't?" Dino asked, expertly dodging a series of brutal punches. "You were the one who gave him the freedom to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't kill anybody, and guess what? He turned into psychotic asshole."

"He was already one before I even got involved in this, but you made things worse with your absurd training methods. Remember Greece?"

"That was a one time thing!" Dino exclaimed, just barely avoiding a flying kick to his stomach.

"Well, I'm still paying the bills for it," Tsuna replied, disappearing the moment he said it.

And before Dino could locate where he was, Tsuna whispered, "Too slow," into his ear and punched him, making him almost fly to the other side of the training-room.

_These gloves are annoyingly convenient,_ Dino thought, almost grudgingly as he slowly stood up and made a precise strike (thank God Romario was here), successfully managing to bind Tsuna's hands with his whip.

"Got you." Dino smirked.

"Really?" Tsuna smirked back, and then he pulled the whip binding his hands back, making Dino, was still grabbing it, stumble forward.

Though unfortunately for Tsuna, his little stunt caused Dino to stumble on _him_ instead of the wall right behind.

Their eyes widened for a moment when they saw how suggestive their position was and hurriedly tried to pull away from each other, only to have the whip, which was tangled around them in a strong and impossible knot, stop them from doing that.

Their eyes locked again, this time in dismay.

* * *

Being pressed together by a whip didn't stop their argument, in fact, it only increased it.

"If you didn't accuse me of making Hibari into a psychopath, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you didn't bring up the subject of Hibari and property damage, I wouldn't have opened up to you about your issues."

"My issues? I wasn't the one who trained him for_ years_."

"I'm not his_ boss_."

Eyes narrowing, they tried to wiggle out of the whip's tight knot but to no avail (Romario left the training room ages ago, mumbling about how he wasn't paid enough to handle this shit), it only managed to grind their bodies against each other, pulling a gasp out them with every grind.

"Stop this, Dino..." Tsuna ordered, his breath coming a bit heavy.

"Are you going to admit your wrong doings and lies?" Dino asked, smirking as he saw how the other was squirming a bit beneath him.

"What... _ah_... lies?" the brunet tried his hardest to stifle the sounds that were threatening to come out of his throat.

"Then I'll just continue my attempts to get out of here." He wasn't going to admit this now, but this was really affecting him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get out or wanted to do this forever.

"Dino..." Tsuna said in warning, but his threat wasn't doing anything but making Dino want to continue this.

So seeing that his 'brother' wasn't going to stop this annoying wiggling anytime soon, Tsuna lift himself up a bit and, with an impressive flip, managed to switch sides, and now Dino was the one beneath him.

Dino didn't know whether to be terrified or turned on even more by the smirk the other had.

* * *

All Hibari wanted to do is to train peacefully in the training room.

Not find his former 'tutor' and current 'boss' tied together in a compromising position, too absorbed in each other to notice him entering.

Two people he longed to fight were fighting each other instead (and maybe fighting turned into something else...)

He wasn't sure if he wanted to bite them to death or join them.

* * *

Hahaha... this is kinda crappy, isn't it?

On to the next one...


	2. Chapter 2

Have some genderbend.

**Title: **Red Whips.**  
Characters:** Tsuna, fem!Dino (aka: Diana). **  
Timeline: **TYL.**  
Summary:** It was a stupid crush thing.

* * *

**The Epic**

Red Whips

* * *

It was a stupid crush thing, one that he'll get over with in time, he thought.

_At first._

Now he's sitting there, Diana awfully close to him, and fighting the blush from becoming rather apparent on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" she asks, oblivious to the way she was sticking to him.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go outside for a minute if you don't mind."

And before she could reply, Tsuna hurriedly went to the gardens outside, sighing in immense relief when he saw that he was all alone.

Normally, he would've easily kept his poker-face, acting like he wasn't burning inside. But this night was a different case altogether, Diana invited him to a party she was holding and decided to abuse his personal space as criminally as possible.

She always got too close to people, but not like _this. _

Holding his hand and squeezing it from time to time, choosing to lean towards him (enough to have a clear view down her dress cut) and whisper in his ear whenever she wanted to tell him some information.

It was hard to stay still.

But under all the things his mind was overflowing with, he knew that Diana meant well.

It's not her fault that he started to see her more than a friend and a self-proclaimed sister soon after he turned sixteen. It's not her fault that he thought her attempts to help him out to be really distracting.

He no longer sees her as his cool sister who he could count on. He no longer sees her clumsiness as something worth sympathizing about, but something that makes him smile with utter adoration that is everything _but_ brotherly. His admiration for the way she manages her family turned bigger, consuming and making his heart race.

That damn whip of hers wasn't helping either, it only gave him more ideas to torment him in his dreams.

_It's a phase, it's a phase,_ he kept repeating to himself. It has been eight years and it only got _worse_.

And even though he was frustrated, filled to the brim with feelings and thoughts and haunting fantasies, he would never voice this out-loud.

_Diana saw him a her little brother, and that's what he's going to be dammit!_

Familiar arms snaked around his waist then. "You can't run off like that, little bro."

Tsuna only gave out a sheepish laugh and tried his hardest not shudder when her fingers accidentally brushed low.

"Yeah, I can't..."

This is going to be really difficult.

* * *

"What?" was the only thing Tsuna managed to say, too shocked about the announcement Reborn had just made.

"You and Diana are going to get married. Some families started to get problematic about her reasons for staying single, bunch of idiots if you asked me." Reborn snorted. "She deemed you suitable to be her temporarily husband until she quiets this issue down."

With that, before he could say another word, he found himself at a church, waiting for Diana to show up.

Romario was wailing like a baby.

Tsuna was feeling wailing himself, though his reasons had to do with how shitty his luck was.

* * *

The ceremony was a blur, he could only remember vague bits about it and nothing else.

Soon after it was finished, he and Diana took a flight to Paris. "_For your honeymoon,"_ Reborn had claimed.

And this is how he found himself at their suite's door, repeating a never ending mantra.

_You'll get in there and act normal, like marrying the woman you wanted for so long is an everyday thing. You'll sleep on some couch and make up an excuse for doing that just so she wouldn't suspect a thing. And just before you know it, this marriage will be done with and you will return to your normal lives._

He stepped into the suite, assured about his plan. Only to blink in confusion when he saw it engulfed in darkness, no trace of light anywhere.

Concerned, he called out, "Diana? Are you al-"

He almost tripped on a shoe that was randomly lying around, but a body holding him in place prevented him from doing that. "Careful, little bro."

Inwardly, Tsuna cursed,_ there goes my plan_. "Did the lights burned ou- what are _you_ doing?"

He could almost feel her smiling in that cheerful yet smug way of hers. "Taking off your jacket, don't you feel hot?"

_Yeah, but not from the heat._ "I'm okay, I can take th- what are you doing with my shirt?"

"You should take a shower, it's a warm night."

Tsuna felt those damn hands of hers unbuttoning his shirt all the way and he gulped. "Diana, what's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?"

She kissed him. Hungrily.

He was too shocked to do anything and only let himself go along with her.

"God, I wanted to do this for so long..." Diana breathed, her kisses slowing down and deepening. "It was really hard to keep my facade for all these years."

"Stop, you really don't want to do this." Even if he wanted this to last, he couldn't take advantage of her. "You probably drank something Reborn slipped in here or somethi-"

Diana kissed him even harder, successfully managing to shut him up. "I'm not drunk, Tsuna, I've never been more sober. And you," she placed her knee between his legs, and Tsuna realized at that moment that he was backed against a wall, "can't deny that you want this. After all, I've seen the way you looked at me. It _burned_."

"So let go, make your gaze and desires real."

And Tsuna, with eight years of held-back feelings and longing backing him up, pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

It was a stupid crush thing, one that he'll get over with in time, he thought.

_At first._

Now he sees her, lips painted red and body barely covered, and he can reach out.

He can never look at the words: _"Little bro"_ the same way again.

Diana, he discovered, was rather kinky.

* * *

He should note that she wasn't clumsy in bed. It was strange but he didn't complain, not when she wore leather.

And used the whip, you can't forget about the whip.

* * *

End.

I don't think this turned out to be in the way I wanted.

I do believe that fem!Dino is going to be a seriously attractive woman. Romario will need to beat her suitors off with a stick.


End file.
